The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an apparatus wearable by a recipient and method for delivering a substance to a recipient, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an apparatus with a single-motion controlled-rate power train for sequentially unsealing a reservoir containing a drug and delivering the drug to a recipient.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2009/0093792 to the present author discloses an apparatus for administering a substance to a subject. A vial contains the substance and a stopper is disposed within the vial and is slidably coupled to the vial. A first threaded element is (a) rotatable with respect to the vial and (b) substantially immobile proximally with respect to the vial during rotation of the first threaded element. A second threaded element is threadedly coupled to the first threaded element. At least a distal end of the second threaded element is substantially non-rotatable with respect to the vial, and the distal end of the second threaded element defines a coupling portion that couples the second threaded element to the stopper. The first threaded element, by rotating, linearly advances the stopper and at least the distal end of the second threaded element toward a distal end of the vial. A vial piercing mechanism is movably (e.g., rotatably) coupled to a housing base. As part of the insertion of vial into the housing base, a seal at distal end of the vial is pierced by pressing the seal against the piercing mechanism. The substance is configured to subsequently flow through a tube toward an activation mechanism, which is typically coupled to the housing base, and is configured to insert a cannula and/or a needle through the subject's skin and to deliver the substance via the cannula and/or the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 to Tsals discloses a liquid drug delivery device adapted to be adhered to the skin of a subject by a base member defining a skin-contacting surface having an adhesive coating. A columnar cartridge serves as reservoir for the drug and is incorporated in a housing which is connected to the base member such that in use the longitudinal axis of the cartridge is disposed substantially parallel to the skin-contacting surface. A delivery needle communicating in use with the interior of the cartridge penetrates the skin of the subject when the housing snaps downward relative to the base member. This action also causes the actuation of a citric acid/sodium bicarbonate gas generator which generates a gas to move a piston within the cartridge, compressing the drug compartment. This compression causes a stopper to be penetrated by a conduit in communication with the delivery needle, allowing the drug to be ejected from the compartment through the needle and into the subcutaneous tissue of the subject.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2006/0173408 to Wyrick discloses a reloadable medicine injector and methods in which a barrel with a receiving cavity is adapted to slidably to receive a syringe subassembly for axial movement therein. Upon removal of a safety and release of a syringe driver, the syringe driver moves forward and injects the syringe needle. A plurality of penetration controls are shown for controlling injection needle penetration depth. In some embodiments, the injector makes use of a double needle assembly in which a double needle hub mounts a seal penetration needle that projects rearwardly toward a penetrable seal on the associated ampule. A flesh penetration needle projects forwardly. In practice, both needles can be made integral.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,501 to Gross discloses an intradermal drug delivery device comprising a housing having a drug reservoir therewithin. A microprocessor-controlled electrolytic cell provides gas to expand a gas generation chamber and thereby contract the reservoir. A hollow needle, communicating at an inner end thereof with the reservoir, extends from a lower surface of the housing such that contraction of the reservoir forces drug to escape therefrom via the needle. The device permits delivery of drugs of relatively large molecular weights at slow rates.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2011/0178472 and PCT Application WO 2011/090955 to the present author disclose a needle assembly adapted for fluid communication with a cartridge containing a substance to be delivered to a subject. The needle assembly characterized by a biasing device arranged to apply a biasing force on a needle to cause the needle to protrude outwards of a housing to pierce the subject, and biasing device release apparatus including a biasing device arrestor that initially blocks movement of the biasing device. After finishing the drug administration, the needle release apparatus lifted off the patient's body, which causes the safety latch to move back to the down position and the needle to be retracted back into the housing.
A safety latch position sensor is provided for sensing when safety latch moves to an up position indicating that the device has been attached to a patient. A controller initiates operation of an actuator after a predetermined time delay (e.g., 5-15 seconds) to ensure that the drug delivery apparatus was indeed placed on purpose on the patient for delivering the drug. When operated, the actuator rotates a shaft causing the biasing device arrestor to move linearly out of an aperture. As soon as the biasing device arrestor has moved out of the aperture, the biasing device is no longer blocked and it now pushes down on a needle piercing the patient's skin.
Additional background art includes U.S. Published Patent Applications 2011/0178472 to the same author, U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,862 to Thorne, U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,636 to Radmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,895 to Sage, U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,843 to Genosar, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,862 to Thorne.